The Other Half of His Brilliance
by TheSecretCannibalisticCreature
Summary: Jack has a fourteen year old daughter, Avra. Her past spells trouble. After a huge discovery, Jack received full custody of Avra. Flying back to Los Angeles with Avra was when things go south. Trapped on an island with a father you barely knew a group of people proved to have take a toll on Avra. Especially when a certain sandy blond man becomes a constant person in her life.
1. Chapter 1

An hour of sleep proved not to be enough for Alyak Marie Shepard.

The up and coming migraine was just icing on the cake.

At the airport, Alyak Marie rested her head on her father's, Jack's, shoulder. She couldn't help but yawn, closing her eyes. She was far too sleep deprived. Then again, it was her fault. The blond girl curled up next to Jack, holding his arm. She didn't care if the position was comfortable – she was just focused on getting the sleep she needed.

Jack was a nearly gray haired man, yet looked very attractive. Wearing a business, you would think he'd be going on a business. In this case, that was only half true. Trying to transport his father's body to Los Angeles was a half of that, and bringing his fourteen year old daughter back with him was the other half. Rekindling their long lost relationship would be hard, especially when the daughter's sleep driven.

Alyak Marie was one unique girl. Having been fourteen, she was going through that rough patch in life no one can avoid. Isolated from her father in her early years due to the divorce explained their strained relationship. Either way, they had never had a close relationship – not even when they had adopted her. Yes, she was adopted – not the biological child of Jack. With that came a string of events effecting Alyak Marie in both positive and negative ways.

Sighing, Alyak tossed and turned, making Jack conceive a small smile. Opening her eyelids revealed two cerulean eyes and a very worn looking expression. Stretching, she put on her black jacket. Wearing her favorite band t-shirt, _Fall Out Boy_, and a _Hollywood Undead_ jacket made her feel a little better. Putting on her _The Walking Dead _converse, she stood up. The jacket draped over her tiny, almost sickly, body.

Jack took the opportunity and asked, "Do you want to go get something to eat before the flight?" Alyak shrugged. Jack sighed, standing up.

"Come on, let's get something from the grille, Avra," he called her by her nickname. Alyak, Avra, nodded, following. Jack led her to the grill across the walkway, sitting at the bar. The bartender came, asking for their order.

Jack ordered, "A bacon burger with a vodka mix." The bartender nodded, turning to Alyak. Her hollow cheeks contrasted her face with the illuminating lights.

Avra said in a small voice, "A side of peas and walnuts with a water, please." The bartender nodded, leaving to fetch them their drinks. Jack gave her a small look. Once the drinks came, Avra played with her straw.

Jack sighed and said, "You should eat more." Avra shifted her eyes to him. She looked down, not wanting to answer him. Jack said, "Avra...you know why you're coming to live with me. This was apart of our deal. You need to eat more food." Avra scrunched her eyebrows together.

Avra said, "I'm fine. I don't need to eat any more than I do now." Jack called the bartender over again.

Jack said, "On second thought, the lady here would like to get a cheeseburger and fries." The bartender nodded, walking away. Avra looked down, deeply unhappy.

Avra frowned and muttered, "I need to use the restroom." Hopping down from the barstool, she covered herself with her jacket – it was freezing. She walked into the bathroom, going into a stall. Instead of using the restroom, she stuck two fingers in the back of her throat, making herself throw up. Afterwards, she wiped her mouth with toilet paper, flushing. Coming out, she saw a tall man, not far away from her father's age with sandy blond hair and navy blue eyes, looking down at her. Looking around, the embarrassment settled – she was in the mens restroom.

The man asked, "Are you okay?" Avra looked everywhere but at him. She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

Deciding to answer the question, she responded, "I'm fine." The man crossed his arms, his toned muscles showing through his gray and dark green long sleeve shirt.

The man said, "It didn't sound like it." Avra looked down, fiddling with the hems of her jacket sleeves. The man said, "Should I take you back to your parents?" Avra shook her head. She didn't want her father to know she still did this. He sighed and asked, "You aren't pregnant, are you? You're like what, twelve?" Avra frowned.

Avra said, "No, and I'm fourteen." The man sighed, uncrossing his arms. Men started to come into the restroom, eyeing Avra awkwardly. That's when Avra realized some of the toilets didn't have doors. She turned deep red.

The man said, "Alright kid, I don't know what level you're playing on, but know one thing – you're not doing your body any favors by doing that. If anything, you're hurting it." Avra nodded quickly, stepping aside.

Muttering, "Bye," Avra scurried out of the restroom, rushing back to Jack.

* * *

"You're kidding me."

Their flight was cancelled. They had to sleep through the night to get on the next available one in the morning. Avra was half glad, half sad. Glad because the flight was cancelled, and sad because she'd have to sleep on those uncomfortable seats. Jack tried to book a hotel room, but they were all full.

Avra shrugged her backpack onto her shoulders and following Jack throughout the airport. He had said that they'd sleep on the seats that were on the substation, since almost no one used them at night. Once they got there, they made a mini bed, Jack letting Avra sleep on it.

A few hours into the night, Avra's bladder called her awake. She turned on Jack's phone. It was 1:37. Sighing, she exited the substation, starting to walk to the nearest bathroom. The same man rounded the corner she had, bumping into her. Startled, she jumped back. No one was on the pathway.

The man looked down at her and said, "Now where are we going tonight, missy?" Avra looked down.

Avra responded, "The bathroom." The man tilted his head.

The man said, "To actually use the bathroom, I hope." Avra nodded. She was squeamish, really needing to go the bathroom.

Avra said, "If you don't mind getting out of the way, I actually really need to use the bathroom," she whispered. The man got out of the way, letting her go by. Starting to walk away, Alyak didn't notice the shadow following her.

The man walked up next to her and said, "Now who would I be if I leave a fourteen year old walk around an airport alone? I'll walk you to the bathroom." Avra shrugged, nodding. Continuing, the man asked, "I think your protector and shield should know your name." Avra looked up, slightly smiling. He had made a _Game of Thrones _reference.

Avra, thinking it was answer worthy, responded, "Avra." The man nodded, stopping at the bathroom.

The man said, "Nice name." Avra nodded, looking down. She scurried into the bathroom, completing her business. She suppressed the urge to throw up. Avra walked out, seeing the man still there. Walking back to the substation was full of silence.

The two stopped at the substation and Avra finally asked, "What's your name?" The man sighed, pondering on what to answer with.

The man said, "The name's Sawyer," he sighed, "I'll see you around, Avra." Avra opened the substation. Looking back to where Sawyer once stood, he was no where in sight. Avra shrugged, walking back to bed.

* * *

Avra woke up on the hard surface of the substation, seeing that Jack was already up, and had breakfast for her. Avra had gone to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth, she and Jack walking back to the right gate.

Avra looked around for Sawyer, him no where in sight.

A few hours later, the plane pulled up. Oceanic Flight 815.

They boarded the plane.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Lost fic. Hope y'all like! It's going to go through their whole journey, but right now, I'm shooting for at least getting through season 5! Leave a review expression your feelings if wanted – all criticism is accepted, but please don't flame me. My policy is: if you don't like it, don't read it. Don't effect other readers (who enjoy it) by your hateful comments. :) please leave a review/fav/follow!


	2. Chapter 2

The crash.

The last thing Avra remembered was hearing the tail of the plane flying off. She had blacked out. Waking up was the one thing her body did not want to do. Screams filtered the air, piercing her eardrums. Her blond hair was not blond anymore. Charcoal and blood coated her what used to be silky hair. A gash on the right side of her forehead showed, dry blood all over her small face. Waking up with the smell of dead and burning body's wasn't as pleasant as you might have imagined.

Avra woke up in someone's arm, her eyesight too blurry to see. A sharp pain in her leg made her jump, the pain coarsing through her body. Sitting up, she realized she was in Sawyer's arms, being carried bridal style. Her eyes adverted to her leg. A large metal piece stuck through just below her knee. She reached her arms around Sawyer's neck, whimpering, tears clouding her eyes. Looking around her, she saw the ocean and a forest. Avra shut her eyes, burrying her head in Sawyer's chest. Her eyes shut, she going to sleep.

* * *

Avra woke up in a panic.

Eyelids flying open, she looked up. The burning of the sun made her eyes advert to the person beside her – Jack. She gasped, throwing her arms around his neck. He quickly returned the gesture, praising God that she was alive.

He said, "Oh God, Avra, thank God you're okay..." Avra pulled back looking around. She looked down at her knee. This time, the metal piece was gone, but a big bandage was wrapped around it. She touched it gently, whimpering. She looked at Jack.

Avra said, "Daddy..." it was like birds chirping during spring time when Jack heard her call him daddy. She continued, "...where are we? I'm...I'm scared." She sniffled.

Jack reassured her and said, "I don't know, baby...we're on an island, and Sayid's building a fire now for rescue. I promise baby, we'll be okay." Avra nodded. Laying back down, she tried to get cool. She frowned, looking at her leg.

Jack said, "Hey...it could be a lot worse." Avra nodded. Sitting up, she pouted.

Avra said in a small voice, "There are other...survivors?" The mere fact that Avra knew that she was now labeled as a survivor frightened her. Jack sighed, standing. He pulled Avra up with him, letting her lean on him. Avra didn't look as bad as she did – once Jack had found her and Sawyer, he cleaned and bandaged her leg, and washed her face.

Jack said, "Yes, there are nearly fourty eight survivors." Avra looked at his hands. They were bloodied. She touched his hand gently, looking up at him. Jack reassured her, "It's not my blood." The second he had said that, he regretted. Avra's fear grew with that information. Jack quickly said, "I helped them. They're all alive." Avra nodded, her lip quivering. She didn't believe one word. There was a pile of body's a few yards away from her – she quickly turned around, shielding her eyes. Turning around too quickly, she almost fell. Jack caught her and said, "Are you light headed?" Avra nodded. He asked, "When was the last time you ate?" She was about to answer, but he rephrased the question, "When was the last time you ate and kept it down?" Avra looked down.

In a small voice, she said, "A few days before you came to see us." Jack cursed under his breath. He put and arm under her arms, wrapping it around her waist. Seeing that she wasn't even five feet tall yet, Jack had to bend down a bit. Walking towards the fire, a big man and a man with blond-ish hair sat.

Jack said, "Hey, this is my daughter, Avra." He gestured at the two men, "This is Hurley and Charlie." Avra nodded, tilting her head once she saw Charlie. Upon realization, she noticed that he was apart of one of her favorite bands, _Drive Shaft. _Jack sat her down next to Hurley, pulling a blanket around her tiny form. She realized she was no longer wearing her _Hollywood Undead_, and that she was wearing another band t-shirt she had. Jack said, "Your t-shirt and jacket were ripped and covered with blood..." Avra nodded, looking down. Jack sighed and said, "Hey Hurley, do you have an extra food pack you could spare her?" Hurley nodded, reaching down on the ground, getting one off of the tray.

Handing it to to her, Avra took it and muttered, "Thank you." Jack sighed, reaching for the bottle of water. Taking a sip, he sighed.

"I need to go and see how the wounded are doing." Avra nodded, looking down at her plate of food. Unpeeling the foil, she looked at it in disgust. Feeling someone nudge her, she looked up and saw Hurley looking down at her.

"Here's a fork," he hand her a fork. Avra nodding, muttering her thanks. Looking around, she saw the plane turbines and parts littering the beach. Hurley said, "So is Avra a nickname or something?" I quickly said, "I didn't mean that I didn't like the name Avra, it's just..." Avra slightly smiled. Sitting up straighter, she faced him.

Avra commented, "It's just a nickname. My actual name is Alyak." Hurley nodded. Charlie called attention to himself.

Charlie asked, "Wait, that Kayla backwards." Avra smiled, nodding. She was half offended but half starstruck.

Avra muttered, "Yep..." Hurley looked up.

Hurley said, "Neat name. How'd 'ya get it?" Avra looked down, shrugging. Hurley realized that he must have hit a nerve and quickly backtracked. He said, "So you're like what, fourteen?" Avra nodded. Charlie smiled, patting Hurley on the back.

"Nice guess!" Charlie laughed. Avra smiled, liking how friendly they were. Looking over to the tent where the wounded people, she saw Jack busy helping a man with a gash on his forehead and a shrapnel on his side. Avra slightly smiled, glad to see that he was a help.

Avra reigned the courage to look up at Charlie and say, "I listened to your band – Drive Shaft. They were amazing." Charlie's eyes widened. He smiled and moved to give her a high five. When doing that, he moved to sit by her side. "Awesome so you know what I was?" Avra nodded.

"Bass." Charlie's mouth curved into a smile, and he pointed at her, looking at Hurley.

"See?! I told you I wasn't lying." Hurley sighed, standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say dude." Hurley started to walk away, but turned around, facing Avra, "Nice meeting you, Avra." She nodded. Charlie stood up too, chasing after Hurley, saying things similar to: "I'm not lying!" and "Come on, want me to sing to you?" Avra smiled, shaking her head. Looking back to her plate, she realized how long it had been since she kept food down. More than a a week. Looking down at the plate, she saw it's content. Peach cup, banana, and a small sandwich. How this survived the crash was mind boggling to her. Breathing in, she opened the peach cup, digging her spork into it. Bringing a peach up to her mouth, she closed her eyes, taking a bite of it. After swallowing, she could almost feel the extra pound. She fought herself to let it settle. After a minute, she repeated the process. And again. And again. Until the food was all gone.

A deep voice behind her called out, "You're eating." Turning around, she saw the same man that she had met at the airport...Sawyer. He sat beside her. Avra, now self concious, put the plate and spork on the ground. Avra nodded. Sawyer continued and said, "I heard you talking to the fat guy and beach boy slash emo kid."

Before he could continue, Avra interjected in a small voice, "Hurley and Charlie."

As if she had said nothing, Sawyer continued, "Your actual name is Alyak." Avra nodded. He said, "Why were you named that?" Avra kept her eyes on the sand, not wanting to answer. Sawyer said, "Oh come on sweetheart, there's nothin' you 'cain't tell Sawyer." Avra scoffed.

Avra said, "I'm sure." Sighing, she said, "Well do you want the long or short story?"

Sawyer smiled, "Your pick." Avra sighed.

"Okay...well when they adopted me, my name was originally Kayla. Apparently they wanted to keep me true to my birth name, but put a twist on it. They decided on Alyak, since it's Kayla, just backwards." Sawyer quirked his eyes.

"You're adopted?" Avra nodded. Sawyer mulled things over and said, "Well I don't care for Avra or Alyak. Any middle name?" Avra nodded.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that you're going to hate it too. Marie. I don't like it." Sawyer nodded, letting a grin slip.

"You were right about the first thing." Avra scoffed.

"Knew I would be." It was getting dark outside. It was getting colder. Avra wrapped the blanket around her again.

After a minute, Sawyer said, "Aly."

"What?"

"That's what I'm going to call you from now on. All of those other names don't suit you." Avra rolled her eyes a little.

"You barely know me." Sawyer cocked his head as if he wanted her to remember what he heard her do in the bathroom the other day. Avra looked down.

Sawyer said, "I know enough." All of the sudden, a noisy, slightly heavy sound came from the forest. Alerting himself, Sawyer turned to the forest. Tree were falling. It sounded like bolders were being knocked down. Standing up, he saw other people walk to the forest. Avra tried to stand, but stumbled due to her leg injury. Sawyer caught her, helping her along. Walking to where everyone else stood, Avra could only see two thing.

A pair of beady eyes staring right at her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like! I tried to clear some stuff up in this chapter, but please bare with me. I don't think every chapter will summarize one episode, seeing that it'd seem a little predictable, so I'm going to stick with following Avra's character – not everyone else's plot line. The next chapter should be a flashback. *I've been trying to upload this chapter for the past day - something was up with fanfiction, but it was worked out over night! :)


End file.
